


Pure Magic

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Pregnant Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't believe his eyes when he runs across the Mirror of Erised once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Aug 31, 2012 on [Livejournal](http://wizsprogs.livejournal.com/25365.html) as part of wizsprogs fest.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Based on a prompt by **tariana** from harrydracompreg.
> 
> Thanks to **singlemomsummer** for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine because I can't leave well enough alone.

Harry sees it out of the corner of his eye. It's a familiar shape, though he can't be sure until he pulls the sheet off and lets it pool at his feet. Inscribed across the top of the frame is the familiar text: **_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._**

He considers walking away. He certainly knows better. He learned this lesson long ago. Yet, something stops him. It's not that he's unhappy - if anything, he'd say he's merely unsatisfied or maybe just undirected. Each day, he wakes, puts on his red Auror robes, eats the same breakfast, and rushes out the door. The brightest part of his day is his job - _his partner_. At the end of the day he comes home again just to start the cycle all over. He's just going through the motions but he knows he wants so much more out of life.

More than anything, he's curious. He can't help but wonder if his desires now are the same as they were before - when he was a child. He wants to know if his wish for a family is still his strongest desire. Of course he's grown now and he can't quite imagine the need for a mother and father is as strong as it had once been. He's long since put that behind him and accepted his place in the world - or so he tells himself.

It's a small measure of comfort knowing that he didn't actually go looking for it this time. He'd simply found it by accident once more - or maybe this time it had found him. It calls to him and in the end, he can't help stepping in front of the large frame and looking inside.

At first, he's not sure exactly what he's seeing. It's like looking through a window into a room. He takes a step closer, watching as the scene plays out before him. At first all Harry can see is a man's back, but Harry would know him anywhere. His blond hair gives him away. It could be no one other than Draco Malfoy.

The picture moves again and slowly Draco turns. Harry's heart stutters, his mind unable to fully comprehend what he sees. Harry stumbles backwards, shocked by the sight before him.

A rounded belly protrudes from Draco's otherwise slender frame and Harry blinks in awe. he wonders if it can really be true. He'd heard rumors or jokes about pregnant wizards, but he'd never put much thought into it. As far as he was concerned, it was just another crazy thing Seamus had said on a Friday night at the pub. He'd never imagined that it could actually be real.

He doesn't think he's ever seen anything quite so beautiful as Draco's body, heavy with child. When a version of himself steps up behind Draco, wraps his arms around him, rests his hands on Draco's belly and nuzzles the soft hair behind his ear, Harry is just as amazed at the power of this mirror now as he was so many years before. _Pure magic._ Nothing else could pull his deepest, darkest secrets and hidden desires from the very depths of his heart.

He watches as the mirror version of himself pulls Draco closer, tightening his embrace. They're both smiling as Harry strokes a hand slowly over the swell of his stomach. Harry can't tear his eyes away. He watches his fingers trail gently over Draco's stomach, pausing to press his palm flat, smiling and laughing when he feels a kick.

Harry feels a hot rush of jealousy and wanting surge through his body and he clearly recalls why this mirror is such a bad idea. Once again it's brought only longing. He tells himself he never should have looked, never should have tortured himself with something that isn't his to have. His heart breaks as he watches the version of himself and Draco in the mirror turn to face one another, leaning in slowly until their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

Harry's startled by a sound behind him and he stumbles back, away from the mirror, feeling more lost than ever.

"Potter! What's taking so long? Where are you?" His Auror partner calls out behind him.

Harry spins around, afraid his expression will give it all away - that somehow Draco will know what he's seen.

"What's this then?" Draco steps up next to him, in his matching red robes.

"Um," Harry stutters out, unsure what exactly to say.

Draco doesn't wait for an answer. He steps up to the mirror and looks inside just as Harry steps to the side to make room. He has no idea what Draco will see and he struggles to find the words to explain the mirror to Draco, so he waits to see what conclusions he draws on his own before even trying.

"It's..." Whatever Draco sees, he's at a loss for words - a sight that Harry doesn't get to see very often. He steps closer, reaching out to touch the mirror's surface.

Harry watches the play of emotions cross Draco's face - a mixture of surprise, want, longing and hope.

Harry stands back, watches and waits as Draco attempts to find the words to explain what it is he's seeing.

"It's us." Draco croaks. "You and I?" He blushes, the most charming shade of pink sweeping over his cheeks. "Except... " Draco can't seem to bring himself to finish the thought.

Harry wonders what Draco could have seen in the mirror to affect him so and for a moment, he dares to hope.

"Pregnant," Draco finally squeaks out. "I'm pregnant!"


End file.
